Happy Birthday, Star Glaze
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: Pinkie Pie needs help with her friend's birthday. Her pony friends and friend's from another world will come and help her, but will they make it? Read, review, favorite and wish this amazing writer, Star Glaze, a happy birthday.


**This story is for the amazing writing Star Glaze Writes. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Twilight was in her room reading about random pony legends about magic and warriors. She was almost done with the book until the doors busted open.

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie yelled as Twilight dropped her book, causing her to lose her place.

"Pinkie Pie," Twilight growled as she pick up her book, "What do you want?"

"A party!" Pink Pie squealed.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"My friend's birthday is today," Pinkie Pie jumped up in joy, "She's going to be here soon and we need to throw a party for her. So, what do you say? Are you in?"

"I don't have time for parties," Twilight sighed, "I have to find my place in this book I was reading before _you_ made me drop it."

"Pppllleeeaaassseee?" Pinkie Pie bagged.

"Why do you need _my_ help?" Twilight asked, "Why don't you ask the other ponies?"

"I did and they're also going to help," Pinkie Pie answered, "but you're still the best in town. Remember _my_ birthday party? You planed it and made me the happiest pony in Equestria! So, please help me with my friend. We can ask some more ponies if they could help too."

"Well," Twilight tilted her head in thought, "I guess I could help you."

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie yelled, "Thank you, Twilight. Let's go. Everyone is waiting at town square."

The two ran to the town where everyone was waiting. The ponies that were helping were Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Big Macintosh.

"Look whose here, everybody!" Pinkie Pie ran up with Twilight.

"Hey, guys," Applejack said, "Ready to make this place look like a party fit for Princess Celestia herself?"

"You bet," Twilight said, "So, where do we start?"

"We wait," Pinkie Pie.

"For what?" Twlight asked.

Suddenly, a portal appeared and 10 humans came walking out of it. Three had black hair (two boy and one girl), one had blond (boy), two had brown (boys), one had pink with cat ears and a tail (girl), one had white hair (boy) and two had blue (one guy one girl).

"I-i-it's her," said one black haired guy with his hair covering his eye, "I-i-it's... Pinkie Pie!"

"How do you know her?" said the guy with black hair and his abs showing under his red jacket.

"I-I-I don't," said the other black hair guy again, "I-I-I just... know her because Aphmau told me to watch her."

"What?" said the girl with pink hair and cat ear, "How dare you say Aphmau-senpai forced you to watch My Little Pony! You should be proud, Zane-kun. Kawaii-chan is very upset with you. when we get back home, I'll take my Pinkie Pie pony back from you."

"N-no!" Zane said, "Not Pinkie. She's my soul mate."

"That's what we're waiting for," Pinkie Pie giggled, "Aphmau, thanks again for coming."

"Anytime, Pinkie," the girl with black hair said, "Anything for an old friend. I hope you don't mind me bringing my friend along, do you?"

"Nope," Pinkie Pie said, "I just need to know they're names and then we're good."

"I'm Kawaii-chan," the girl with pink hair said.

"Katelyn," said he girl with blue hair.

"Travis," the guy with white hair said.

"I'm Dante," said the guy with blue hair.

"Aaron," said the guy with the red jacket and abs.

Garoth," said the blind guy.

"Lorance," said the brown haired guy.

"Zane," said Zane.

"Okay, guys," Pinkie Pie said, "let's get started!"

"Wait," Zane whispered to Pinkie Pie with a paper and ink, "can I have your autograph?"

"Sure, Aphmau's very dark friend," Pinkie Pie yelled, "You _can_ have my autograph."

"Shh!" Zane blushed.

"Dude," the other guy with black hair said, "everyone knows you watch My Little Pony."

"I know," Zane hung his head.

"Here you go, Zane," Pinkie Pie stepped in the ink and then stepped on the piece of paper.

"Thank you," Zane said blowing on it.

"Alright," Pinkie Pie said, "now let's do this thing."

"Yeah!" everyone said.

And they all got to work. Everyone had they own little team for each thing they needed to do. Aphmau, Rarity and Aaron hung the streamers, Zane, Kawaii-chan and Pinkie Pie made the cake and treats, Applejack, Katelyn, Rainbow Dash and Vlad blow up the balloons and tied them to poles and trees, Dante, Travis and Big Macintosh filled the Pinata with treats and Garoth, Fluttershy and Lorance made a banner. When they were all finished, the portal started making some noises, which meant someone was coming threw. They all hid somewhere. Suddenly, a girl came out of the portal.

"There's my friend," Pinkie Pie whispered to Zane and Kawaii-chan, "Her name is Star Glaze."

Star Glaze looked around and saw the party stuff, but who were they for? Suddenly, everyone popped out of their hiding spots and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Star Glaze gasped in joy and everyone came out to hug her.

"A party?" Star Glaze said, "For Me? Aw, you guys. this is so sweet."

"Anything for an old friend," Aphmau said.

"Is that all you say?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Hey," Aphmau said, "you should be glad I didn't take over on decorating."

suddenly, music started playing. The whole group danced the night away, ate pizza, cake and Star Glaze had the best birthday ever.

* * *

 **Happy birthday, Star Glaze. I hope you liked this. I love you and I'm excited to do this again next year.  
**

 **Bye!**


End file.
